Swimming goggles are comprised of two lens frames which are connected to each other by means of a nose bridge which is designed to straddle over the nose of the wearer. The nose bridge of some of the swimming goggles is also designed to adjust the distance between the lens frames to provide a comfortable engagement between the lens frames and the wearer's face. A conventional adjustable nose bridge is illustrated in FIG. 1 of the attached drawings, which comprises an elongated strip 60 having two opposite ends respectively received within and engaged by holding slots provided on the lens frames. Each of the ends of the elongated strip 600 is provided with a plurality of ribs or ridges 601, usually three such ribs 601 on each of the ends, to provide a secure engagement between the strip 60 and the frames. The ribs 601 allows the strip 60 to be secured to the frames at different position so as to achieve adjustment of the distance between the frames. Since there are only limited ribs 601 formed at each of the ends of the strip 60, there are only limited discrete adjustment of the relative position of the strip 60 with respect to the frame may be made. Such a limited adjustability of distance between the frames may sometimes not be able to provide a comfort engagement and a leakage proof contact between the goggles and the wearer's face.
There is also a prior art design of swimming goggles which are provided with three different-sized nose bridges to be selectively mounted on the swimming goggles in order to provide three different distances between the frames. Such a design provides only limited adjustability of the distance between the frames. Further, an increased inventory is needed in warehousing the three different-sized nose bridges. This is not only inconvenient, but also more costly.
It is thus desirable to provide a swimming goggle nose bridge structure which allows a better adjustability of distance between the frames of the swimming goggles so as to overcome the drawbacks of the prior art designs.